Happy TNT
by JusSonic
Summary: A 4th of July MLP fanmake of the Homestar Runner 4th of July short. Ponies wait for the fireworks to begin. Spike brings a cardboard cutout of Rarity while Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle resorts to blowing up Pinkie Pie when the homemade fireworks don't work.


Author's note  
Happy 4th in July, folks; In honor of this holiday, I thought I do a fanmake of the Homestar Runner short which is a 4th of July one with ponies. So let's watch, shall we?

Happy TNT

It is nighttime on the 4th of July in Ponyville. Every pony in the town are waiting for the fireworks to begin, they are getting excited, especially two ponies sitting in lawn chairs.

"No, it's true. Angel accidentally shoved an M-80 in his food once to impress the female bunnies." Fluttershy said to Applejack meekly. "I have to take care of him for a week after that; Sad really."

"Shuck, ain't nothing." Applejack scoffs at Fluttershy. "Ah done ate a whole bowl o' M-200s at mah last family reunion; us Apples has a tough stomach!"

"Really; amazing; I heard in a story how someone married a 8-300..."

"No, no, they don't make a 300!"

"Oh." Fluttershy said meekly, looking a bit sheepishly, "Uh...250?"

"Nope," Applejack said, shaking her head at Fluttershy's guess.

"Elephant?"

"Now 'dat ain't a size, Fluttershy."

Just then Spike came in, holding out what appears to be a crude drawing of Rarity. The little dragon smiles while saying, "Hey everypony and Happy TNT!"

Spike holds the cardboard while speaking his best impression of Rarity as he does so through the cardboard, "My little Spikey Wikey, that isn't what the holiday is called at all. Don't you know that?"

"Let me guess: Rarity is still out o' town fer 'de week?" Applejack asks Spike with a smirk. It's true, Rarity is out of town at a fashion convention so she won't be here for the fireworks that are about to start.

"That's crazy, Applejack" Spike snaps to Applejack with a frown. "What are you about?"

"Darling AJ, of course I am still out of town, you fine beautiful and gorgeous mare you," The cardboard Rarity spoke up, much to Spike's annoyance.

"Why thank yew, Cardboard Rarity." Applejack chuckles in amusement by the cardboard. "O' course, Ah am done straight but thank yew fer 'de compliment all 'de same."

"Hey there Cardboard Rarity. Want to come over to my cottage after the show? Err, you know, to watch me train the mice for their performance tonight?" Fluttershy ask the cardboard version of Rarity meekly, "If that's all right with you."

"No, I am not dirtying my hooves for no pony, no offense darling." The Cardboard Rarity said once more.

"Oh, okay."

"Dang nab it, what's taking these fireworks ponies so dang long anyhow?" Applejack asks impatiently as she and her friends look to the area where the fireworks should be shooting from by now. "Ah done got 'ta be up early 'ta buck apples. Plus, it's past Apple Bloom's bedtime an' Ah only allowed her up 'ta see 'dis!"

In the area are Rainbow and Twilight who are in charge of the fireworks standing near a sign that said 'The fireworks ponies (seriously'). Unfortunately, they are only having trouble as the Pegasi pony is trying to light the things which consists of many cans of gas with batteries and matches taped together as per Twilight's suggestion.

"For crying out loud, Twilight; What was I thinking letting you talk me into using your homemade fireworks?" Rainbow asks Twilight in annoyance.

"Sorry, they look so easy to light in the manual. We just have to figure out how to blast them and there will be 'ooh' and 'aah'." Twilight explains while looking through a book that said 'Fake Fireworks for Dummies'.

"We will get to those soon enough but this isn't working! We will have to resort to Plan Pie!"

Sure enough, Pinkie Pie is nearby with the words 'Plan Pie' painted to her. She smiles while saying, "Ready to blast off, Dashie and Twilight! Come on, I'm ready to blow up!"

"I don't know how you will survive the explosion but then again, I stop trying to figure you out a long time ago." Twilight said with a shrug. She uses her magic to pick up Pinkie up and shakes her like mad. The Earth pony happily shakes a bit while making weird noises.

"All right, wait for it...wait for it..." Rainbow said patiently. Pinkie screeches loudly with a high-pitched noise. "And pull!"

Twilight quickly uses her magic to throw Pinkie into the sky, the Earth pony fly up high while screaming excitedly, "YAAAAAHHOOOOOO!"

Pinkie soars into the sky until she explodes causing fireworks that looks like her to appear; The ponies watching cheer excitedly as more fireworks to appear.

"Oooooh; Ahhhhhh," The ponies cheers on excitedly; You can tell that they are enjoying this.

"Wow; that really rocks! Woo-hoo," Fluttershy cheers quietly.

"How barbaric, fireworks promote violence." The Cardboard Rarity remarks dryly, causing Spike to roll his eyes at this.

"Come on, lighten up, Rarity." Spike remarks to the cardboard.

We see the words 'Happy TNT' appears on the ground below...then Pinkie Pie is heard screaming before she crashed into the ground, blackened yet smiling. The pink Earth pony said, "Hee hee hee! That was fun! I wanna do that again!"

The familiar cardboard peeks out while asking, "Oh, Pinkie Pie, are you okay? Shall I make you a fine dress later?"

The End

Cast list  
Ashleigh Bell: Rainbow Dash, Applejack  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon, Cardboard Rarity (Spike's voice)  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy

Author's note  
Whatcha folks think? Pretty good eh? Read, review and suggest! And Happy 4th of July!


End file.
